


Лето,осень,зима,весна и снова лето

by Midzymi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Post Hogwarts AU, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midzymi/pseuds/Midzymi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аннотация: Конкретного саммари нет, но много слез, смерти второстепенных персонажей, обязательный ХЭ. Драко-топ, жесткий, избитый жизнью, бессердечный<br/>Примечание: фик был написан по заявке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лето,осень,зима,весна и снова лето

**ЛЕТО**

Противный звук будильника помешал досмотреть сон, в котором определенно было что-то хорошее. Единственное сновидение без кошмаров за последние две недели, а он не помнил ни черта из приснившегося! Блондин устало потянулся и пошел в душ, предварительно выключив будильник. Это был своего рода ритуал – проснуться, пойти в душ, сварить кофе и, подойдя к календарю, вычеркнуть очередной день. Но в это утро, вместо того, чтобы вернуться в спальню и встать напротив календаря, мысленно подсчитывая что-то и периодически хмуря брови, юноша, налив в чашку кофе, остался на кухне.

«Что же все-таки мне приснилось? Могу поклясться, что в этом сне я чувствовал себя... хорошо... даже спокойно», - блондин извлек из пачки сигарету и, чиркнув зажигалкой, с упоением затянулся. За то время, пока он выкурил две сигареты, - медленно, не спеша, с наслаждением, - кофе успел остыть. Но Драко не было жаль испорченного напитка, так как обычно он был лишен столь незначительной радости, как спокойно покурить: ему приходилось вскакивать ни свет ни заря и бежать на работу, откуда парень возвращался поздней ночью, усталый, злой, желающий лишь одного – выспаться.

Драко так бы и продолжал бесцельно скользить взглядом по обшарпанным стенам, если бы внезапно резкий звук не отвлек его от этого занятия.

«Новые соседи? Неужели Эммерсы все же продали кому-то эту развалюху? Интересно, где они отыскали смельчака, согласившегося жить в подобной дыре?»

Блондин неспешно подошел к окну, смутно предчувствуя какой-то подвох. Глаза изумленно распахнулись и шокировано уставились на худенького брюнета в потрепанной рубашке.

«Поттер?!»

И в этот самый момент, когда Малфой понял, КТО именно теперь являлся его соседом, он в очередной раз поблагодарил судьбу за новую работу, которая позволяла ему заниматься делами на дому. Губы изогнулись в усмешке.

«Что, Потти, бежим от поклонников? Или скрываемся от семей бывших пожирателей? Они ведь тебя ой как вспоминают! А я - больше всех...»

Гарри, перетаскивающий коробки из машины в дом, резко передернул плечами, будто почувствовав на себе чужой взгляд, и незримый наблюдатель расхохотался.

«Это обещает быть интересным!»

**ОСЕНЬ**

_**Сентябрь** _

_Уходя по делам, пройти мимо ползающего по своим грядкам Поттера и презрительно хмыкнуть:_

_\- Решил переквалифицироваться в садовника? Звание Спасителя уже не греет? Или оно бесполезно при найме на работу?_

Бесчисленное множество раз Малфой представлял, как Гарри, разозлившись, вскакивает на ноги, обгоняет его и, схватив за рубашку, яростно кричит что-то в лицо в попытке опровергнуть. Но Поттер не реагировал на подначки. Он молча поднимался, собирал инструменты и уходил в другую часть крошечного садика, как можно дальше от блондина, чтобы уже там продолжить неспешно копаться в земле.

Когда через пять часов Драко вернулся из города, сжимая в руках пакеты с недельным запасом продуктов, то обнаружил ту же картину: унылый сарай, который разве что сумасшедший назовет домом, неопрятные грядки и Поттер, весь в грязи, стоящий на коленях. Внезапная, неконтролируемая ярость затопила сознание: как он смеет вот так... как ни в чем не бывало?!

_Подбежать, ударить по лицу... наотмашь. Увидеть, как тоненькая струйка крови стекает по подбородку. - Что, стыдно в глаза посмотреть?! Да ты же просто трусливо спрятался здесь, упиваясь жалостью к самому себе! А ИХ тебе не жалко?_

Гарри резко отшатнулся. Наконец-то блондин добился своей цели: невозмутимый Золотой Мальчик продемонстрировал эмоции. Малфой усмехнулся и, насвистывая какую-то мелодию, пошел к своему дому.

_Счет 1:0_

**_Октябрь_ **

_Этот идиот падает с крыши, пытаясь очистить её от снега. И вот уже как полчаса лежит на земле без малейшего движения. А снег все прибывает..._

_Драко задергивает занавеску - это его не касается._

Подхватив со столика бутылку вина и фужер, блондин подошел к камину и опустился в уютное кресло. Первый гонорар пришелся как нельзя кстати: зима уже была на носу, а в его лачуге заледенеть заживо проще простого. Недавно установленный камин идеально вписался в интерьер, оживив унылую обстановку. Малфой пригубил вино – хорошее, Снейп никогда не ошибался в выборе.

«За мой давно прошедший день рождения!» - мысленно произнес Драко и осушил бокал. Повторив, юноша расслабился, после третьей порции все проблемы отошли на задний план, а четвертая погрузила в сон.

Проснувшись с неясным криком, блондин вскочил на ноги, испуганно озираясь по сторонам. Осознав, что находится дома, он успокоился и только перевел дух, как неожиданно заработавший радиоприемник противно задребезжал: «Великобританию накрыли внезапные снегопады. Метеорологи прогнозируют падение температуры воздуха до отметки в тридцать градусов по Цельсию ниже нуля в самое ближайшее время». Огорошив Драко этой новостью, старенький аппарат словно чихнул, замолкнув также резко, как и заговорил.

«Внезапные снегопады, говорите?»

Малфой подошел к окну и отодвинул штору. Странного вида сугроб возле соседского дома тут же привлек его внимание.

«Неужели он? Черт!»

_Даже не вспомнив о пальто, выскочить на улицу, подбежать к этому сугробу и замереть. Всего лишь какие-то коробки, сваленные в кучу. И следы крови... дорожкой... словно кто-то полз по белому снегу к спасительным дверям дома._

_Счет 2:0_

Повернуться к жилищу этого ненормального и увидеть застывшую фигуру в окне. Ублюдок!

_Счет 2:1_

_**Ноябрь** _

_На полмесяца покинуть дом, уехать в город, навещать старых знакомых, сумевших остаться на плаву. Поднимать бокалы и смеяться, танцевать до упаду._

_Прийти в ресторан, в котором раньше работал официантом, и загонять юношу, теперь занимающего этот пост, до полуобморочного состояния._

О да, теперь-то, наконец, Малфой начал получать удовольствие от жизни. Сидя в компании друзей, окруженный полуобнаженными юношами и девушками, бесстыдно предлагающими себя, он чувствовал себя великолепно.

Забини уже напился вдрызг и сейчас лапал какую-то девицу при всех, а та лишь улыбалась и кокетливо хихикала.

Рука Нотта давно перекочевала в штаны молоденького мальчика, который пошло выгибался, отзываясь на каждое прикосновение Теодора. Тот лишь смеялся, громко, чтобы все слышали, шепча парнишке на ухо:

\- Ну что, хочешь продолжения?

Протяжный стон в ответ:

\- Да.

\- Да, хозяин, - пару движений ладонью.

\- Да... Хозяин.

Уже подходя к дому, Малфой с некоторым сожалением вспомнил, что забыл взять номер телефона у той брюнетки с большой грудью, что обслуживала мужчину за соседним столиком... Забыл, хоть и собирался. Блондин на секунду помрачнел, но тут же снова улыбнулся: ничто не могло испортить ему настроение.

Придурок, балансируя на самом верху стремянки, усердно красил раму. Наконец, закончив работу, он осторожно спустился, и, заметно прихрамывая, направился в дом.

Улыбка Малфоя стала в два раза шире:

«Определенно сегодняшний день удался!»

_Счет 3:1_

**ЗИМА**

**_Декабрь_ **

Он получил четыре рождественских подарка. На два больше, чем в прошлом году... и на тридцать пять меньше, чем шесть лет назад.

Драко стоял возле своего крыльца и курил. Тощая фигура в нелепой куртке медленно брела к соседскому дому, сжимая в руках на вид достаточно легкий пакет.

\- Никак на могилы ходил прощения просить?

Брюнет остановился.

«Неужели?»

\- И как там твои друзья поживают? Грязнокровка и Уизел? Они же все время были вместе, не так ли? Вот теперь и лежат в соседних могилах... Что же там третьей-то нет... твоей, киллер долбанный?!

_С презрением наблюдать, как Поттер на коленях ползает в снегу, собирая лежащую повсюду картошку, выпавшую из пакета, который вывалился из вмиг ослабевших рук. Пнуть ближайший клубень и рассмеяться._

_Счет 4:1_

**_Январь_ **

_Пробраться в соседний дом ночью, выкинуть все продукты, разорвать одежду. Сгрести с комода рамки с фотографиями и вышвырнуть их в распахнутое окно._

Драко медленно подошел к дивану, на котором безмятежно дрых Поттер. СЛИШКОМ безмятежно. Малфой осторожно протянул руки к беззащитному горлу и... замер. Нет, это было бы чересчур просто.

_Ладонь все же на удивление мягко скользит по шее, слегка лаская кожу. Зеленые глаза испуганно распахиваются. Но ласкающая рука тут же утрачивает мягкость и с силой прижимает брюнета к дивану, не давая тому подняться._

Громкий шепот прямо в ухо:

\- Скоро придет и твой черед. Ты отправишься вслед за Гермионой, Роном, Джинни, Фредом, Невиллом, Луной... Вот только на том свете тебя встретит не твой дорогой ОД, а Волдеморт. Потому что ты попадешь прямиком в ад.

Уже на пороге своего дома Драко подумал, что неплохо бы было провести следующий месяц у крестного. Подальше от... гадюшника.

_Счет 5:1_

**_Февраль_ **

_Улыбаться, слушая рассказы Снейпа, активно пытающегося развеселить крестника. Неожиданно заскучать. И, не удержавшись, поделиться главной новостью:_

_\- А Герой-то не таким уж крутым оказался._

Посреди своего рассказа о прекрасно проведенном времени рядом с «Величайшим Магом Современности» Драко внезапно запнулся. Ему вдруг стало совершенно ясно, что Северус не разделял его восторгов. Наоборот, тот был в гневе. Он схватил Малфоя за плечи и стал изо всех сил трясти его.

\- И что ты сделал потом, Драко? Что?! Запер его в пустом доме, зимой, без еды и нормальной одежды? Отвечай мне!

Блондин испуганно кивнул: он никогда раньше не видел зельевара в таком состоянии.

Мужчина со страдальческим стоном упал обратно в кресло, но тут же вскочил.

\- Летучий порох! Немедленно!

От покосившегося, вселяющего в душу страх домика веяло тоской. Словно бы его хозяина уже давно не было в живых.

Скрипнув зубами, Снейп одним яростным движением отодрал доски, намертво скреплявшие дверь со стеной, отшвырнул их в сторону, с силой распахнул дверь и кинулся внутрь дома.

\- Гарри! Гарри!

_Громкий крик и оглушительная, практически сбивающая с ног тишина в ответ._

_Тяжелое дыхание двух человек и еле слышный шорох в соседней комнате._

Зельевар бросился на звук и уже спустя секунду вернулся, бережно держа в руках странного вида комок.

\- Северус... - практически прошелестел комок, оказавшийся человеком.

\- Я здесь... здесь, - мужчина сильнее прижал к себе почти окоченевшего Гарри.

\- Северус... Со второго этажа важно спускается черный кот. Подходит к странному человеку в черном, держащему хозяина на руках, обнюхивает его и немного отходит, при этом не отводя от незнакомца глаз, пристально наблюдая, подмечая малейшее движение...

_«А на меня даже не взглянул, словно я – пустое место...» - только одна мысль бьется в голове... Пустое место._

_Счет 5:2_

**ВЕСНА**

**_Март_ **

_Утопиться. Забыться. Все что угодно, лишь бы не вспоминать. Но в памяти безжалостно, раз за разом всплывает тот разговор и ранящие в самое сердце фразы, брошенные разгневанным крестным._

**_... Какой киллер? Ты совсем мозгов лишился на своих попойках..._ **

**_...Ему передалась сила Волдеморта..._ **

**_...Толпа безумствующих недопобедителей..._ **

**_...Пытались убить Гарри, чтобы через него ОН никогда не смог возродиться..._ **

**_...Полная потеря контроля, внезапный магический выброс..._ **

**_...Более трех тысяч убитых и сотни раненых..._ **

А он-то все гадал, что за торжественный прием Министерство устраивает в честь Мальчика-Который-Выжил. В то время, Малфой не мог и мечтать ни о каких приемах: его репутация была безнадежно испорчена. Впрочем, его родителям все-таки прислали приглашения, как и некоторым другим влиятельным волшебникам, которые подозревались в связях с Пожирателями.

Церемония вручения ордена Мерлина превратилась в публичную казнь Гарри, одурманенного наркотиком, который кто-то мастерски подсыпал в его бокал.

Четыре года скитаний. А после - неожиданное решение поселиться в глуши... Зачем?

Чтобы завершить то, что ИМ не удалось.

_Подбежать к брюнету, пытающемуся подняться с постели._

_\- Ложись! Немедленно!_

_Испуг в зеленых глазах и подчинение приказу._

Застывший в дверях Снейп с изумлением наблюдал за тем, как его крестник, эмоционально размахивая руками, кричал, пытаясь донести до Гарри, что тот просто НЕ ИМЕЕТ ПРАВА умирать.

_Счет 5: 3_

**_Апрель_ **

Гарри делал первые шаги после продолжительного постельного режима. Неуверенные, осторожные.

Драко шел рядом, готовый в любую секунду прийти на помощь, а то ведь этот идиот вполне мог упасть и переломать себе все кости.

_Поймать легкую улыбку, первую за прошедшие полгода, извещающую, что расстояние успешно преодолено._

_Ласково, ободряюще улыбнуться в ответ._

_Прочитать удивление и непонимание во внимательном взгляде Гарри._

Брюнет все-таки зацепился за шкаф и, неловко повернувшись, стал падать. Драко, не медля, поймал его, обхватив руками за талию, и крепко прижал к себе. Гарри испугано дернулся и тут же замер, почувствовав руку, мягко поглаживающую его волосы.

_Счет 5:4_

**_Май_ **

Сегодня Северус впервые так надолго оставил их одних. Впереди их ждала целая неделя без строгого надзора, непрекращающихся наставлений и так неуместного иногда присутствия постороннего. Блондин зашел в комнату к Гарри. Брюнет тут же отложил книгу в сторону и с интересом заглянул в хитрые глаза Драко. Тот, расцепив руки за спиной, вытянул их перед собой и осторожно опустил на колени Поттера очаровательного белого хорька с красным бантом на шее.

Гарри взял на руки пушистый клубок и поднес ближе к себе, прижавшись щекой к гладкой шерстке.

_Мелодичный смех заставляет завороженного Драко придвинуться ближе, а потом ещё, ещё немного... так близко, что между их губами не остается и миллиметра. Глаза закрываются, а сердце начинает судорожно трепыхаться в предчувствии продолжения._

Раздался громкий писк и, парни буквально отскочили друг от друга. Комнату наполнил дружный хохот.

\- По-моему, он голодный. Что едят хорьки?

-Ну, не знаю. Я люблю сыр, может и ему сойдет?

_Счет 5:5_

**_ЛЕТО_ **

_И все-таки мы вместе. Я до сих пор не понимаю, как он простил мне прошлое обращение: пренебрежение, насмешки... Но судьба явно благоволит мне, поэтому, наверное, и дала второй шанс, а я... я не собираюсь его упускать._

Драко подошел к Гарри, увлеченно рассказывающему что-то Северусу, обнял того за талию и устроил голову на плече брюнета. Снейп прищурил глаза: он до сих пор не доверял крестнику, слишком свежи ещё были воспоминания о том ужаса, который испытал Северус при виде дрожащего юноши, свернувшегося клубочком на полу и шепчущего что-то.

_\- Извини, крестный, но я похищу у тебя Гарри. Нам пора принимать лекарство, - легонько щекочу брюнета._

_Поттер смеется и пытается отпихнуть меня, но не тут-то было! Я, словно лиана, обвиваюсь вокруг него, удерживая в объятиях._

\- Словно дети, - наконец буркнул зельевар и отвел глаза.

На самом деле он был очень рад тому, что мальчик снова улыбался, смеялся, находясь рядом с любимым человеком, на самом деле способным о нем позаботиться.

Мужчина подошел к Драко и без усилия оттащил того от любимого.

\- На два слова.

\- Если ты хоть раз совершишь что-то, что причинит Гарри боль, то я...

\- Не ты... я сам себя убью. Я не обижу его и никому не позволю сделать это, - вспыхнувшие в серых глазах яростные огоньки даже немного испугали зельевара.

_Гарри подходит к нам, тем самым прерывая этот интереснейший обмен любезностями._

_\- Кстати, где вы будете жить? - Северус внимательно смотрит на меня, готовясь предложить свой дом в качестве убежища._

_Ну уж нет, крестный! Тоже мне, защитничек выискался... Гарри – мой!_

_\- Завтра мой день рождения, и я как законный наследник получаю небольшой дом во Франции, а также все оставшееся состояние Малфоев._

_Снейп недоверчиво смотрит на меня. Жду не дождусь того момента, когда он увидит этот «небольшой» дом, являющийся на самом деле одним из самых роскошных особняков Франции, а все оставшееся состояние не заключается лишь в семейных драгоценностях, как все полагали. Перед смертью отец перевел большую часть денег заграницу и оформил все счета на меня. Вот только получить все это я мог лишь при достижении мной определенного возраста. Ну а дом – мамина идея. Она справедливо рассудила, что во Франции я столкнусь с меньшим количеством проблем. Если бы они только знали, с КЕМ я собираюсь жить в этом доме!_

_Счет 5:6_

_Счет окончательный и обжалованию не подлежит._

Конец.


End file.
